Proximity Detector
The Proximity Detector is a block that is able to emit power if it detects entities within a specified radius around the block. Description "Emits power to adjacent blocks when players or mobs come within range." Uses *Emitting Power when specified actors get within range *Executing Scripts when an actor either enters or exits the range of the Proximity Detector How it Works This block allows creators to detect specifically admins, players, or NPCs whenever they are in a specified radius of the Proximity Detector, in which then it will send power to adjacent blocks, allowing player to create intresting traps, interactive functions, and much more. It can also be set to run Scripts whenever an actor either enters or exits the block's specified radius if available. To open these options a player must Interact with the Proximity Detector, and then choose Setup. The player will be given a menu including: Range, Target Admins, Target Players, Target Mobs, Entry Script, Exit Script, and Texture. *The Range option allows the player to specify the radius that the block will detect, and has a maximum input of 100 (blocks). *The Target Admins option is a true or false option determining if the block will emit power if a player with the admin permission is within the range. *The Target Players option is a true or false option determining if the block will emit power if a standard player is within the range. *The Target Mobs option is a true or false option determining if the block will emit power if an NPC is within the range. *The Enter Script option determines what script should run whenever a target enters the range. The script that runs is relative to the target. *The Exit Script option determines what script should run whenever a target exits the range. The script that runs is relative to the target. *The Texture option allows a player to set the texture of the Proximity Detector itself, just like any other block that can be retextured. The power emitted from the block emits directly North, East, South, West, Up, and Down. Material and Tool Efficiency Material: Composite Resistance: 1800 Pickaxe Efficiency: 100% Shovel Efficiency: 70% Hatchet Efficiency: 70% Weapon Efficiency: 40% How To Obtain Crafted using 4 Steel Ingots in the 1st, 3rd, 7th, and 9th slots, 4 Iron Ingots in the 2nd, 4th, 6th, and 8th slots, and a Sapphire Gemstone in the 5th slot. *Found near the corners of the Bedrock Tower (Dig-Deep gamemode only). Skill Statistics Building Level Requirement: Level 64 Experience Per Use: 4.2 Exp. Crafting Level Requirement: Level 64 Experience Per Item: 4.2 Mining Level Requirement: Level 64 Experience Per Use: 2.0 Exp. Trivia *There are clusters of Proximity Detectors found near the Bedrock Tower, and below them are C4 blocks, which leads to a explosive death to unwary players who attempt to reach the tower *The Proximity Detector was the replacement for the Proximity Mine, which instead of emitting power when a target was within range, it would instead detonate. Category:Blocks Category:Crafting Category:Mining Category:Building